


Can’t Help Falling In Love With You

by BlackSansaStark



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSansaStark/pseuds/BlackSansaStark
Summary: Bianca can’t get their daughter to stop crying and Drew has a solution.
Relationships: Bianca DeSousa/Drew Torres





	Can’t Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drianca211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drianca211/gifts).



The baby wouldn’t stop fucking crying.

Bianca Torres was at her wits end as she bounced a crying Rosanna on her hip in an attempt to calm her down. It did not work. She had tried everything from attempting to breastfeed Rosie (Rosie shockingly did not want the titty at the moment), to checking her diaper (for once there wasn’t a pile of shit on her back), to shaking a toy in front of Rosie (Rosie _threw_ the toy away from her), to even making silly faces at her daughter. But Rosie still cried. Her face was completely red and her crying face was all Drew’s.

She was about to snap. Three months and she was already a terrible fucking mother. A good mother wouldn’t have this issue. She knew she wasn’t cut out for the mommy shit but noooo Drew wanted to raise a family. Now she felt like shit because she was the worst mother.

As she continued to bounce Rosie on her hip while she bawled her eyes out, Bianca texted Marisol for help. Her friend was currently dealing with a new infant as well, Dawn in addition to her one year old daughter Alex.

“Sometimes, babies cry just to cry. There’s nothing you can do at that point, B :(,” was Marisol’s response and she nearly threw her phone against the wall. Right now she hated the world.

When Drew came home, she was exhausted and Rosie still wouldn’t stop fucking crying. “Here, you take her,” Bianca said, her voice barely above a growl as she gave her husband their daughter. “She’s been crying for a while fu....flipping hour,” she quickly corrected herself. Drew hated any kind of swearing around the baby. She personally didn’t care since Rosie wasn’t old to talk yet, but if Drew had a problem with it then there was nothing else she could do.

“Been crying a day, little rose?” Drew asked Rosie as he held her up to look her in her blue eyes. The baby continued to cry.

Her husband then started to sing.

“Wise men say only fools rush in......,” he began in a dramatic, deep tone of voice. It immediately caught their baby’s attention as she stopped crying. “But I can’tttttttttt help falling in loveeeee with youuuuuy.....”

Bianca watched, astounded, as Drew began to prance around the room with Rosie who was watching her father in interest. 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can’t help falling in love with youuuuu....,” he sang loudly as he danced with their baby. Rosie began to smile at her father’s antics. The more he sang, the wider the smile on her face grew.

“Take my handdddd, take my whole life toooo, for I can’t help falling in love with youuuuuuuuu!” He finished on a high note.

Even though she was a bit put out by how much of a Daddy’s girl Rosie clearly was, Bianca couldn’t help but smile at the sound of their baby’s laughter ringing through the air.


End file.
